Charmed: Inheritance
by whereismywig
Summary: Three witches descended from three powerful covens spread across the world, are destined to become the most powerful witches in history and battle for the side of good. Charmed AU/Reboot
1. 0

Charmed: Inheritance

 _0_

Four million dollars. The figure left the lawyer's mouth but just seemed to hang in the air, almost like a suffocating fog. On the other side of the oak desk, the three young people seated seemed to be the ones choking on it. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the woman in the middle seat with the shoulder-length, black hair and the grey shift dress spoke up.

"I'm sorry, mister," she began, trying to remember his name. "Mr. Caldwell, but do you mean to tell me that the three of us…were left a giant house here by _my_ grams? She lived in a senior home in Oakland."

Her name was Prudence Halliwell. Everyone called her Prue, except when her mother grams was irate. She and her two younger sisters had flown in from LA just two weeks prior for her funeral. Grams was 87 and had heart issues, but no one expected the lively grandmother to kick it. She remembered that Elliot Reyes, the boy to her right, had called a few weeks ago urging her to visit Grams because he had a crazy dream. She hadn't spoken to him for five years and could only muster a quick "sure" and an empty invitation for dinner the next time she was in Manhattan.

"Yes, Ms. Halliwell," the grey haired lawyer said, eyes squinting slightly. Perhaps he was smiling underneath his mustache. It was hard to tell. "The manor's upkeep expenses and taxes were paid by two separate estates: The Gardet Foundation and The Hsiao Corporation. They will continue to pay until the end of this month."

The two sitting on both sides of Prue winced at the names.

"Gar-day. Not Gar-dett," the dark skinned girl immediately interjected. It was the third time she had to correct him.

"Yes, I apologize, Adele. Ah, Miss Gardet. Actually, the will stated that the key be given to you."

Adele looked quizzically for a moment. There were plenty Gardets in Louisiana, but she didn't know that she had any meaningful connection to the Gardet Foundation, other than a second cousin or a great aunt running it. The Hsaio Corporation, she knew definitely knew Elliot's grandfather was a CFO for. This Halliwell Manor, a three bedroom, two bath, home in Sutro Heights, was still standing because of all three of them there.

The lawyer slid a key forward to the table. Adele looked at the other two who were still stunned.

"Should we take a look, guys?"

"I suppose," said Prue as she slid on her sunglasses and started gathering her things. "But we have to talk about selling it. I'm not leaving LA to live in an old house or pay for it to sit there."

As Prue left the room wit a resounding door slam, Elliot and Adele gave each other a knowing glance and smirk. That door slamming is what they would call Prue's signature sound.

Elliot slung his messenger bag over his soldier and quickly shook hands with Mr. Caldwell and began his exit too.

"I'm gonna grab some coffee before I head to the house," he said, bunching his dyed-lavender hair into a small ponytail. "I kind of want to sell it too, but maybe there's some things in the house we all want before then."

Adele, after sending everyone the Manor's address, gave a curt nod to the lawyer and got up.

"I take it you want to keep the manor?" he asked.

With the door in her hand, she gave a frustrated smile.

"They're not the one's sharing a studio with 4 other people in the Tenderloin."


	2. 1

_1_

Adele Gardet watched as the cab carrying Prue disappeared down the hill and Elliot walking into a crowded café. A swift breeze picked up and the streets darkened just slightly as a dark cloud headed in. The weather changed so quickly, on the dot, not like in New Orleans where you can tell a mile away when a storm is coming either from reading the skies or reading the cards. Adele arrived in San Francisco, almost 6 years ago, freshly 18 and smelling of lavender and barely $20 to her name. Now almost 24, she potentially has a little over a million dollars sitting on Prescott street. She'd never expected things to change, but like the weather in the city, things can change in a minute.

It took two street cars and four blocks of walking until Adele arrived to the manor. She had seen it many times before, on her way to the farmer's market where she sells her soaps and tonics, but never had imagined that she'd come to partially own it. It was a single story home on a street of similar houses—a good change of pace from the cold condos and high rises that now litter the city. Prue and Elliot were sitting on the steps, both glued to their phones and hot drinks in their hand.

"Took you long enough," Prue said. She took of her shades. "Sorry if I was a little short back there. A lot was going on."

Adele nodded, and looked at Prue's normally flawless face. There were bags under her eyes. "I'm not being shady, but Prue, have you been sleeping okay?"

Redness covered Prue's face. "Actually, no. I've been waking up lately and the bed's somehow almost a foot from where it's been somehow."

Elliot reached out another cup and handed it to Adele, trying to defuse the conversation before it goes any further. "A-a-a-and here's yours. Sorry it's a little...lukewarm. I thought you would've grabbed an Uber or something like I did."

"I sell artisan soaps for a living," Adele said taking a swig. "Ooh, vanilla mocha. You remembered!"

"Of course I did," Elliot said. "And I would think doing that here of all places would be quite lucrative."

"Not when everyone else is doing the same."

"Isn't there like a magic spell you can do for money or business," Prue snidely remarked as she got up.

Adele nudged Prue on the shoulder, who turned around and laughed.

"I know, 'magic' doesn't work that way. Just kidding," she her.

Adele began to fish for the keys that was in her handbag. Unlike Prue's Chanel new chanel bag or Elliot's vintage Burberry, hers was handmade by her grandmother. While she thought of Grams more of what many think a grandmother should be—someone who makes sweets and asks you to fix the cable—Marceline Gardet was an imposing woman who showed only instances of kindness when she's not teaching rootwork or hoodoo rituals. The purse was one of those instances. There was a jingle and then a quick opening of the lock.

The three stood in awe, mouths gaped at the pristine inside. A grandfather clock that still ticked loudly was the firs thing that caught the eye. Beautiful paintings hung on the wall. Original fixtures and chandeliers everywhere. It was like entering a different time.

"Holy shit," Elliot said as he stepped inside. "This is amazing."

Prue followed, intently looking at the furniture. "This would be such a hot property when we put it on the market. I'd give it a week, at most."

Adele remained silent, still unsure if she'd want to sell the house. Prue noticed and circled back to her, hugging her from the side.

"With a million and change, you can get your own nice place here, Addy," she said in a warmer tone. "And you can even come down to visit me, Pipes and Pheobe in LA. I'd finally be able to get my own place too."

"And fly to New York to see me," Elliot yelled. He already had his own place—a nice loft in Greenwich Village, purchased and furnished by his estranged father, Edwin Hsiao.

As soon as Adele began to think of the possibility of selling, there were three loud _thuds_ from above. Instinctively, she knew where the sound was coming from.

"The attic," Edwin called out. "I had a dream the other night that we were together and a bunch of ghosts were having a party three floors above my apartment."

Prue and Adele gave each other a look, like they knew Elliot was right, as he always is in a round-about-way. Just not a party.

The three followed each other up two flights of stairs, noting the sizes of the bedrooms that had their door open. Prue remarked that the fact that the manor having two bathrooms is such a good sell.

They reached the attic door and immediately tried turning the handle. Nothing. There was no visible lock, but it could not be opened.

"Oh come, on," Prue said, getting distinctly angry. She was pushing up against the door, and trying to push in, trying to grunt. On her fifth try, a loud crack happened, but it only was a dent on the wooden door itself. "Oh, no. We need to get that repaired. My fault."

The three stood at the door. Prue wondered why they wanted it opened, and why she wanted it opened too. Adele could feel something drawing her to it while Elliot was immensely curious as to what made the sound. Without looking at each other, the three began to say something in unison.

 _"I want the door to open."_

 _Click._


	3. 2

_2_

The attic door swung open gently, as if a gentle breeze pushed it open. A cool chill ran through the three's spines.

"Woah." Elliot shook his shoulders. "That's crazy."

"Did you feel that?" Adele whispered, eyes closed. She felt something growing in her chest.

Prue, clearly affected and aware, tried to appear unnerved and entered the room first. "Yeah, it must be a drafty attic."

A beautiful set of stained glass windows adorned the walls across the room. It was like no attic any of them have ever seen. There weren't boxes stacked to the ceiling or crates full of junk set haphazardly everywhere. Everything there looked like it had its place. An antique dollhouse with beautiful figurines with just a sprinkling of dust was on one table, while an aged map of San Francisco on another. A beautiful crystal attached to a chain was nearby.

"That's a quartz. I use one to—" Adele started, then quickly stopped. She knew Prue got a bit uncomfortable when she discussed witchcraft or any type of aspect of any religion. "It makes a pretty necklace."

"What fell and made those noises?" Prue asked out loud. "Let's figure that out."

Elliot made his way to the bookshelves on the other side of the room. The light from the stained windows made his lavender hair shine even more. For someone who's had nearly fifty different dye jobs, his hair looked marvelously healthy. He trailed his hands along the edge of each shelf.

"Herbs, History of the Craft…Runes. Adele, this is like a witch's attic isn't it?" he asked. "It's all…witchy stuff here."

Adele had stopped as she found three books on the ground. They were old, but very well kept. One was leatherbound with the name "Warren" painted in gold on the cover. The second one was bound in wood, cornered with jade accents and had Chinese characters burnt in. The last one she immediately opened after recognizing the familiar dark green cover with a symbol stitched in the front. The symbol was a veve, what she knew to be a voodoo symbol important to the Gardets. Everyone know what it was, whether the Gardet practiced witchcraft or not. It looked like a sister book to the book of shadows her grandmother gave her, but much older and much thicker.

She flipped through the pages quickly. Unlike her personal book full of recipes for a new moon and good luck tonics, hers was full of demons and spells with detailed illustrations. As her eyes flickered, she thought the words were written in Creole French but she thought it a trick of the eye. Her hands felt warm, knowing that the book belonged to her. She looked up at Prue and Elliot who were staring at her. She knew the others were theirs. They were Books of Shadows. Witch's tomes.

"Found the culprits?" Prue asked, coming closer with Elliot trailing behind her.

"What was Grams' mom's last name again, Prue?" Adele asked, passing Elliot the wooden book.

"Warren," she answered, grabbing the book Adele was holding out. "Why?"

"I thought so," Adele said. "Just wanted to hear you say it."

"Is this supposed to be mine?" Elliot asked, looking at the wooden book. He flipped through the pages, knowingly seeing the Chinese characters he couldn't read. Or at least he thought he couldn't read them until he could understand them. "Is it because I'm Asian?"

"You're the only one who's half Chinese," Adele remarked.

"Or it has the Hsiao name right on the front?" Elliot asked, showing his book cover to them.

"Since when could you read Chinese?" Prue asked indignantly.

"…Since now I guess," his voice dropped into a whisper.

Adele flipped to the front, to try and make sense of things. A million thoughts were running through her head.

"This book is saying that three witches born on the same day…" Prue started.

"Us," Elliot added. They were all born on October 28th. "There's only one witch here—"

"…were destined to become the Charmed ones? This must be some kind of joke," Prue continued, trying to hold back nervous laughter. "Witches that are to fight for the side of good. I mean there's paragraphs, but this is some elaborate joke."

"Is there some spell or something in your books. I have the same thing about the Charmed ones in mine, but there's some incantation in mine," Elliot said.

"Yes…it's as if these books correspond to each other," Adele said. "And if I'm going to guess…ours are pretty much he same at least with this part."

She glanced at the other two. Elliot nodded. Prue glared at her and then finally rolled her eyes. The three began to chant.

 _Hear now the words of the witches,_

 _The secrets we hid in the night._

 _The oldest of Gods are invoked here._

 _The great work of Magic is sought._

 _In this night and in this hour,_

 _We call upon the Ancient Power._

 _Bless us Charmed, we witches three_

 _And bind our destiny, So Mote It Be!_

"It's not even night ti—" Prue started before the book in her hand began to float and emit a brilliant white light.


	4. 3

_3_

The books in the trio's hands were levitating, all the pages tearing out wildly and swirling as if in a tornado. Prue fell to the ground, blue eyes wide in horror. Elliot grabbed his head, looking like he was in pain. Adele stood her ground and watched as the whirlwind of book pages, all yellowed and aged, formed in the center of them. With a bright flash, there was a loud _thump_ on the ground. As Adele opened her eyes, she saw it: a single book on the ground. Larger than all the books combined. A symbol was etched don the front—what she knew in western witchcraft as a triquetra.

Prue scrambled to get up, grabbing her bag and her phone, quickly heading out the door.

"Stay away from me," she said pointing her finger straight at Adele. "Whatever this was, it's _not_ funny."

Adele stepped forward, but felt an unseen force push her back slightly.

The attic door slammed and the two heard hurried steps down the ladder. Adele helped Elliot back on his feet, his brown eyes glistening.

"She's heading to her hotel," Elliot let out. "Then the airport."

"How do you know?" Adele asked as she picked the tome up.

"I think I heard her… _think_ it."

* * *

 _Okay, okay_ Prue thought as she was tossing in her toiletries into her travel bag. _I just need to go home. Forget the manor. Forget the money._

She had already purchased a return ticket to LA that leaves in a little over two hours—the quickest flight out of there. She tried wiping her mind of whatever it was that just happened. She thought of work at the auction house, her sisters, and then her boyfriend Roger—

 _Knock knock knock_

Prue turned to her hotel door. For a second she worried that it was Adele or Elliot. She was comfortable with the idea of Elliot, but definitely not Adele.

"Prue, surprise!" she heard a familiar voice. Roger's.

Relief washed over her entire body and she opened the door to find that it _was_ him. No more tricks for today. He was a tall, older man with close cropped blond hair and always nicely tailored suits. She fell into his arms and they wrapped around her as she began to cry.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, his mouth turning into a crooked smile she didn't see. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Adele paced around the porch, book held tight, as she waited for the Uber to get there. She wanted to read it desperately but her thoughts were scattered over Prue. Elliot sat tight and was staring at a spot in the ground.

"Adele, I can hear you worrying. It's gonna be okay!" he told her impatiently.

As Adele tried to calm her mind, she jumped when she heard someone come from the side. It was a man, just slightly taller than Elliot who stood at an even six feet, wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, covered in dirt.

"Are you the new owners?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Adele asked, jumping back.

He held out his hands. "Leo. Leo Wyatt. I'm the groundskeeper for the manor paid for by the estate."

Adele shook his hand, nodding. "N-nice to meet you. The house is lovely, but we gotta go catch our friend."

"Ahh. I saw her walk for a bit before hailing a cab. I thought some guy was following her, but it could have been my imagination," he said. "Coming back?"

"I think so," Adele replied.

The man nodded politely then went back to the side of the house. Just as he got out of view, she saw the Uber driver pull up. The two got up quickly got into the car.

"Metro Hotel please. It's on Divisadero," Elliot said as he put his hand on Adele's shoulder.

"The handyman was right, there was a guy following her," he told her in a low voice. "I _saw_ it. Like a _vision_."

* * *

"So you're saying that there were lights after you said this…incantation?" Roger asked.

Prue nodded, her eyes now makeup free from all the crying. "It was all very weird."

"How do you feel _now_?"

"I'm okay, I guess. Better now that you're here."

"But you said the entire incantation right?" Roger asked, now sounding impatient.

Prue got up from the bed slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

He didn't answer, but just looked up at her. The whites in his eyes began to grow dark and scars appearing on his usually perfect skin. When his answered, Prue's bones shook from how deep it was.

"I just needed to make sure you were Charmed before I killed you."

* * *

"I'm looking for Prue Halliwell. Under Prudence Halliwell," Adele asked the girl at the counter of the hotel. It was obviously very expensive and fancy. She definitely did not look like she belonged.

"There's notes on her account that she not be bothered. If you can call her to have her confirm that she's expecting you, I can certainly let you up," the girl told the two with a slight sneer.

Adele nodded, annoyed. She and Elliot stepped back.

"She's in room 1426, on the 14th floor," he whispered.

"Did you read her mind?"

"No, whie you were arguing I went around and looked at the computer screen where she was looking at that do not disturb note."

Elliot looked back and saw her still staring at them.

"I can read that she's really suspicious of us, and that we can't get up anyway without a room key."

Adele looked over to the hallway of elevators. One was still closing as a woman with four bags entered it. It was too far away to reach. If only she could move _faster_ , she thought with fear creeping in her mind.

Elliot was still on her shoulder, she saw, but things were different. He was mid blink…but still blinking. She looked at the girl at the counter and she was very, very slowly picking up her walkie talkie. The elevator door was still open, but slowly closing. Adele's breaths began to quicken. She stepped forward but realized that he was still moving slowly. She took his hand hoping that she could break him out of it. It worked.

"Gotta go—" Elliot said, hands clasped around Adele's. "What just happened.

"I'm either slowing down time for everyone around us….or I'm moving super fast. Doesn't matter, we gotta get to that elevator."

She ran forward, as fast as she could in a maxi dress and wedges. Sound seemed to fall silent, each step she took, she heard it a moment later creating a weird mental sensation. As she ran to the elevator, she looked out the entrance to see people were moving normally. It was as if there was a sphere around her, creating the effect. As they finally made it to the elevator, she heard the girl at the counter ask loudly "Where'd they go?".

The lady in the elevator was completely surprised.

"Can you hit fourteen for us please?"

* * *

Roger lunged at Prue after materializing a dagger in his hand. She jumped back, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. She heard his loud breaths as she put her ears to the door.

"What are you?!" she screamed. A cold shudder went down her back as she realized she left her phone on the bed.

"Prue," he said. "You think a door is going to keep me from killing you? I've bene waiting for so long for you to become a Charmed one."

A loud bang and then the blade of the dagger split through the door next to her face. Prue can see her eyes.

Prue stepped back knowing that he was right. The door couldn't keep out a monster like him.

In a loud bang the door blew open with a fiery blast. Pieces fell everywhere, smoke floating up but disappearing as the monster that was Roger seemed to breathe the smoke in.

"Can't have the fire alarm going off," he growled, smiling devilishly. He grabbed the dagger on the ground and threw it up and caught it. "Let's get on with this."

With a great force he threw the dagger at Prue, and she instinctively put up her hands to try and catch it. She closed her eyes hard as she waited for its quick impact.

But it didn't come.

"What the—" the monster muttered.

Prue opened her eyes and found the dagger pointing at her, shaking in the air. As soon as she drew a breath of air, the dagger dropped. She saw the look in Roger's eyes as he began to charge. She put her hands up again and she felt something emanate from them. And as if a wall was put up between the two, Roger couldn't push forward.

"Nice trick, witch," he said, pushing against the invisible wall. "You can't keep this up for long."

He was right. Prue was struggling to keep her arms up but could feel them getting weaker. She could feel the wall breaking.

"PRUE!"

* * *

The door was locked, but Adele still banged and screamed Prue's name, hoping she was there still. She had heard the explosion earlier and knew something was wrong.

"Something bad is in there with her," Elliot said. "Wants her dead. Very dead."

Elliot stopped her and they both took a step back. They felt for each others hand and looked at the door and nodded. They both began to speak.

 _I want this door to open._

Nothing.

 _I want this door to open_.

Nothing. Elliot's eyes flashed. He mouthed "Unlock" to Adele.

 _I want this door to unlock._

The lock's light flashed green and they pushed in and saw the back of the large man who was trying to get to Prue in the bathroom.

Letting go of Elliot's hand, she dashed toward the bathroom, seeing that time was once again slowing down. She slid through the side and reached out for Prue's hand.

"Come on!" Adele yelled, pulling her along before Prue could ask any questions.

As soon as she reached Elliot again, Adele suddenly felt very tired. Time began to speed up, but not completely. The monster slowly turned back, and let out a scream. Book still in her hand, Adele opened it trying to find something to help them until suddenly it dropped to the ground. Pages began to flip in a flurry of bluish-white lights and stopped on a page.

 _To Vanquish A Warlock_ was written on the top.

Time began to move regularly again and Prue lifted her hands weakly, creating another wall.

"Together," Adele said. The three looked down at the book.

 _The Power of Three Will Set Us Free_ …

They began to repeat the verse and watched as the monster began to be covered in fresh wounds.

"This is only the beginning!" he screamed. "We will not stop until you and everything you love are DEAAAAAAD!"

They repeated the verse one final time and the monster erupted into flame, leaving only a scorch mark on the ground.

The three fell to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
